Chaos Legion
by wacko12
Summary: Another Chaos Story. Different from my other ones. A boy learns of his heritage and ascends to his rightful place. Now both the Olympians, Titans, Giants, and the Primordial Gods face a common foe: The Legions of Chaos. Enjoy and Review
1. Prologue

**I'm still working on my other Chaos stories, but I had to make this one. It's different from my other ones because in a certain perspective Chaos is the bad guy and good guy.**

Hi my name is Chad, Chad Fade. Now you all probably think I'm your regular 18 year old huh? Well guess what I found out when I was seven? Turns out I'm the first and only son of Chaos, Creator and Destroyer of the Universe and now I'm Emperor of his domain and leader of his twenty Chaos Legions. The Domain consists of thousands of cities hidden across the Earth. The cities also take in people who have lost homes and have nowhere to go. These people have families and help build the populations of those cities. Each city is connected together by something called a Void Gate, the dimension of Chaos.

A Master leads each legion, which are immortal warriors that Dad created to serve me. The legions comprise of warriors that have been given the blood of their respective Masters, making them stronger then they originally were. They are really either demigods or mortals made stronger. They are given knight armor but more advance along with weaponry

And what am I doing with them right now? Well to better explain, many centuries before the Olympians were born, Chaos's deity children, the Primordial Gods, betrayed him and tried to seize the planet for themselves. So Dad made the Chaos Legions to combat them and protect his hidden domain on Earth. They succeeded in defeating the Gods and thus scattering their army. Now I am to lead the legions into successfully wiping them out before the Gods can come back. However I also have other plans: I plan to destroy Olympus, in revenge for killing my mother, the first mortal Chaos had ever love.

You see it all happened eleven years ago when I was just seven. One day a group of men (Who I later found out are from the Nova Fist Legion) came to escort Mom and myself to Chaos's capital city because Zeus had learned of my existence and basically wanted me dead. So Dad had sent some of his boys to pick me up. However Roman Demigods along with Cyclops attacked our small escort and us. Two marines were killed and a spear impaled my Mom. When I saw my Mom fall…honestly I don't know what happened to me, I just went on a rampage and slaughtered the demigods and Cyclops. When I was done the marines took the fallen and me back to the capital where we had a burial for my Mom.

Then for the next few years the Masters, who taught me everything about warfare and politics, raised me. Now today is the day I ascend the throne as Chaos's first son and take my role as Emperor of the 1st Empire, the Chaos Empire. And I am determined to have revenge for my Mother's death by the Olympian's hand. I will bring both the Primordial Gods and the Olympians crashing down.

**Let me know what you think? Review**

**Wacko12**


	2. Chaos Legions

Chaos Legions

**1st Legion: Star Angels**

Tactics: Frontal Assaults

Color: Green and White

Master: Lucius Jorac (Long-sword)

Numbers: 79,000

War cry: Prepare! For now you Die!

**2nd Legion: Eternal Hounds**

Tactics: Urban Warfare

Colors: Blue and Black

Master: Cassia (Shield and Sword)

Numbers: 52,000

War cry: Onto Eternal victory!

**3rd Legion: Sun Children**

Tactics: Range Fighting

Colors: Purple and Yellow

Master: Javan (Scimitar)

Numbers: 35,000

War cry: We Are Perfection!

**4th Legion: Steel Sentinels**

Tactics: Armor Warfare

Colors: Grey and Yellow

Master: Oisin (Hammer)

Numbers: 66,000

War cry: Moving ever forward!

**5th Legion: White Lightning**

Tactics: Fast Attacks

Colors: White and Red

Master: Cato (Katana)

Numbers: 54,000

War cry: We strike with fury!

**6th Legion: Astral Wolves**

Tactics: Field Specialist

Colors: White and Grey

Master: Amadeus Rune (Great-sword)

Numbers: 65,000

War cry: For the Hunt!

**7th Legion: Nova Fists**

Tactics: Siege Warfare

Colors: Yellow and Red

Master: Felix Dain (Gauntlet and Sword)

Numbers: 72,000

War cry: Glory to He in the Void!

**8th Legion: Eclipse Lords**

Tactics: Terror Tactics

Colors: Purple and Black

Master: Quinn Carz (Claws)

Numbers: 33,000

War cry: We come for all!

**9th Legion: Blood Wings**

Tactics: Air Assaults

Colors: Red and Grey

Master: Titus (Spear and Sword)

Numbers: 49,000

War cry: Cover the field in Blood!

**10th Legion: Iron Helm**

Tactics: Technology

Colors: Black and Silver

Master: Severus Moris (Club)

Numbers: 73,000

War cry: Iron Rules Overall!

**11th Legion: Dark Knights**

Tactics: Close Combat

Colors: Black and Red

Master: Remus Kaine (Great-Sword)

Numbers: 46,000

War cry: No Mercy for his foes!

**12th Legion: War Bringers**

Tactics: Hand-to-Hand Combat

Colors: Blue and White

Master: Keon (Dual Axes)

Numbers: 51,000

War Cry: Victory for Chaos! Glory for the Void!

**13th Legion: Proto Marines**

Tactics: Tactical Combat

Colors: Blue and Yellow

Master: Magnus Gordian (Dual Gauntlets)

Numbers: 90,000

War Cry: Duty and Loyalty!

**14th Legion: Dusk Reapers**

Tactics: Entrenched Assault

Colors: Green and Pale

Master: Murray (Scythe And Gun)

Numbers: 75,000

War Cry: We Shall Claim Your Soul!

**15th Legion: Cosmic Moons**

Tactics: Sorcery

Colors: Blue and Red

Master: Silvanus the Mystic (Axe and Gun)

Numbers: 60,000

War Cry: All will be none!

**16th Legion: Golden Eyes**

Tactics: Morality Elimination

Colors: Gold and Black

Master: Halden Leo (Claw and Mace)

Numbers: 50,000

War cry: For the Creator!

**17th Legion: Word Prophets**

Tactics: Shock Assault

Colors: Red and Orange

Master: Samson (Mace)

Numbers: 51,000

War cry: We bring forth Judgment!

**18th Legion: Dragons**

Tactics: Fire Warfare

Colors: Green and Yellow

Master: Silvia (Spear and Gauntlet)

Numbers: 42,000

War Cry: Burn them all!

**19th Legion: Skull Ravens**

Tactics: Stealth Tactics

Colors: Black and White

Master: Nero Coven (Claws)

Numbers: 80,000

War Cry: Strike from the Shadows!

**20th Legion: Hydra Legion**

Tactics: Multi Strikes

Color: Blue and Grey

Master: Atticus Omega (Halberd)

Numbers: 57,000

War Cry: We are Many!


	3. Preparing

**Review. Also tell me what you think of the legions on chapter 2**

Chad sat on his throne as he looked at the twenty Masters bowing before him. Today was the day they would discuss Chad's plan of destroying Olympus. He knew that some of them disagreed with this plan and Chad would listen to their reasons. But in his heart he was dead set on making them pay for taking away his mother.

At the far left was Magnus Gordian, Master of the 13th Legion or the Proto Marines as they were called. Magnus was about Chad's size and had blond hair. He also had wrinkles on his face, making him look like a man in his forties. He was one of the Masters that supported Chad's decision, to a degree of non-genocide. Magnus possessed the largest legion out of all of them due to his compatible blood. Also he was a good tactician and viewed every campaign as a way to bring peace.

Next up was Remus Kaine, Master of the 11th Legion the Dark Knights. He wore armor similar to his Legion's colors. He was bald with a scar running over his head and he had brown eyes that shown much years of fighting. He was a zealous warrior who held great hatred towards the Primordial Gods. His only reason for disagreeing with Chad's plan was because he wanted to focus more on the Primordial's armies. Still he was loyal to Chad and would follow him everywhere.

After him was Quinn Carz, Master of the 8th Legion the Eclipse Lords. He had pale skin and long black hair, which matched his black eyes well. Quinn did well in his battles when terror is the best weapon. He also remained neutral on Chad's decision but would give his support if asked. A lot he kept to himself and was not much of a conservationist.

Then there was Halden Leo, Master of the 16th Legion, called the Golden Eye. He was very loyal to Chad, second only to Felix. Halden was also skilled at persuading people and was a great tactician, probably rivaling Magnus. Chad had considered him to lead the campaign against the Olympians.

Next was Atticus Omega, Master of the 20th Legion, the Hydra Legion. He was even more mysterious then Quinn, rarely showing his face out in public, even among Chad's presence. However he was loyal to Chad despite his disagreement with the plan. From what Chad had seen of him he was a man with green hair and pale skin. He bore blue eyes too. He also believed in duty before glory and thus frowned upon the other Masters wanting to make a name for them.

Severus Morris was next. He was the Master of the 10th Legion, the Iron Helm Legion. Severus was brash, merciless and wasn't compassionate with anyone save for Chad. The best description of him was that he was a bulky man with brownish skin and short curly black hair with brown eyes. He always wore an iron crown over his head. He saw Chad's plan as a way to test out their new weaponry.

Keon, Master of the 12th Legion War Bringers was probably the most ruthless of all of them. He saw each battle as a way to test out his skills of killing, relishing in slaughtering his foes. He was a tall man with red hair. Also on his face he had several scars, which matched his red eyes well. He didn't really care if Chad went along with his plan or not, as long as he got a chance to kill.

Lucius Jorac was the Master of the 1st Legion, the Star Angels. He was loyal to Chad and supported his plan of destroying the Olympians. He had long white hair and tan skin and green eyes. He believed in honor and secrecy and said he will forever follow Chad to the ends of life.

Next up was Felix Dain, Master of the 7th Legion the Nova Fists. Because of the event that resulted of Chad's Mom's death, Felix swore absolute loyalty to Chad, standing by his side for all time. He too wished revenge on the Olympians and thus supported Chad's plan. He had white short hair and tan skin along with blue eyes.

Silvanus the Mystic was Master of the 15th Legion, the Cosmic Moons. He was a powerful sorcery and had taught Chad much of his newfound powers. He was the biggest out of all the Masters, with his bulky pale body along with his long red hair too. Despite all they been through, Silvanus saw this plan risky since they needed their forces to destroy the Primordial Gods.

Silvia, one of the two female Masters, led the 18th Legion, the Dragons. She believed in friendship and unity, keeping the weak safe and killing those who would harm them. She had long brown hair and green eyes that suit her tan skin well. She said she would support Chad all the way.

Cassia was the other female Master. She led the 2nd Legion, the Eternal Hounds. More of a street person then the others, she felt that it would be more comfortable for her legion to fight against the Olympians and thus supported Chad. She dyed her short black spiky hair half blue, which matched her blue eyes well.

Amadeus Rune was the next Master. He led the 6th Legion, the Astral Wolves. He had short spiky brown hair and a small beard forming. A rarity was that he had slit yellow eyes and very sharp teeth. His belief was courage and honor in battle. Understanding why Chad wanted to destroy Olympus he gave his support for the idea. He also possessed a rivalry with Lucius too.

Titus was the Master of the 9th Legion, the Red Guard. He wore gold armor instead of his legion's red and yellow colors. He had long silver hair and pale eyes. Out of all the Masters he was the more kind hearted of them and treated Chad like a son. However he disagreed with the plan due to the lack of evidence that Olympus is a threat to Chaos and would like to avoid spilling unnecessary blood.

Then there was the Master of the 14th Legion, the Dusk Reapers, Murray. He wore a hood over his pale face all the time and thus Chad rarely knew what he looked like. He believed in that the strong should protect the weak from danger, which is why he didn't support Chad's plan to attack Olympus. However he never complained and would most likely follow along with it.

Cato led the 5th Legion, the White Lightning. His personality could be described as cruel to his enemies but caring to his subjects. He believed in honor and glory and saw the plan to eliminate the Olympians as a great chance to do so. His head was bald save for the tied ponytail of brown hair. He also had a long brown beard and a scar running down his left eye.

Nero Coven was next. He was the Master of the 19th Legion, the Skull Ravens. Nero had pale skin, pale eyes and long black hair. His love for science had made him good at creating many types of poison for his and the other legions to use against the Primordial Gods along with cures that helped the people of Chaos. He didn't support the plan, as it would be a waste of resources.

Javan commanded the 3rd Legion, the Sun Children. He expected nothing but discipline and perfection from his legion seeing how they were the smallest out of all the legions. He was loyal to Chad and close friends with Halden. He had white silver hair and purple eyes and tan skin. Javan also agreed that the Olympians had to be punished for what they did to Chad.

Perhaps the most fanatically loyal Master was Samson, leader of the 17th Legion the Word Prophets. He revered Chaos as a holy god and Chad as his great angel. He had a baldhead and wrinkles on his face making him look like a man in his fifties. His blue eyes scanned everything around him. He supported Chad's plan all the way, as they had killed his mother or the Mother Goddess as he referred.

And finally there was Oisin, Master of the 4th Legion the Steel Sentinels. His mastery of technology and desire for greater weapons made his legion the best among heavy vehicles and armor. He was a proud man, seeing his legion as a strong and great force to be reckoned with. He had some grey hair and grey eyes to match too. He remained neutral on Chad's plan to destroy Olympus.

Finally Chad said, "Rise" And so all twenty Masters stood up. "You know why I summoned you here: To discuss of my plan to destroy Olympus." No one said anything. "I know that some of you have disagreements with this plan and I am willing to hear them out."

Titus was the first walked over and kneeled. "My Lord, with all respect I must disagree with this idea. Though I understand your reason for doing this, I cannot wage war against foes that would be no match for us. I must decline my legion in this campaign."

Murray said the same thing and so did some of the others. But the rest supported Chad's decision, which was perfect for his plan. Once he raised his hand, jingling his black and gold armor, they were silent. "I have decided that I shall attack the Olympians. But you may choose how your own legions engage them. I shall also allow you to garrison them even. However I want all intel on these matters sent to me. Understood?

The Masters began to see the wisdom in that and agreed. When they quiet down Chad continued. "Halden. Magnus, Because of your abilities to lead and achievements in devising a strategy for any environment and situation, I shall make you two Warmasters of the force to attack the Olympians. Halden you shall attack the Romans while Magnus attacks the Greeks."

Halden and Magnus bowed their heads. "I am honored." They both said

Soon Chad dismissed all of them from the throne room. Chad then pulled out the picture of him when he was six with his mom in it. It was the only thing Chad had to remind him of her and thus he always kept it with him, close to his heart.

* * *

In another room, the command room, Halden and his chosen Masters were standing around a table that showed a hologram of the planet. "So what is our first move?" Silvanus asked.

Halden rubbed his chin. "We should strike where they feel safe. Doing that will deal a great blow to them and then we can assault there other fortresses. For this I need two Legions to assault their city, New Rome."

"I will go." Keon said with a sadistic grin on his face, thinking of the blood that will be spilled.

Halden nodded and then turned towards Javan. "You shall go as well. You're legion's skills at range combat shall be good for bombardment and give cover for Keon's legion."

Javan nodded reluctantly not exactly please with the idea of assisting a barbarian like Keon. But Chad had placed Halden for a reason and thus he would comply with the order.

Then Halden turned towards the others. "Atticus I want your legion to divide into companies and assault various outposts of the Romans. I also you want to scout out areas of their more formidable fortresses. I shall leave the Steel Sentinels, Word Prophets, Eternal Hounds and Dusk Reapers in charge of dealing with those attacks. I shall put my Legion and Quinn in support to deal with the enemy's moral. Silvanus I shall have your legion deal with predicting the enemy's movements. Also Atticus, I want your legion and Samson's legion to secure all trade routes between us and the country so we can get more supplies and troops.

"Understood" They said.

Halden nodded. "Very well in two weeks we shall move out and assault the Roman Camp. For Chaos and for Chad!"

**What do you think of the Master's personalities? Review.**


	4. First Strike

**Review of what you think.**

New Rome was currently in a state of carnage and George Son of Trivia was determined to fix that. It had been eight years since the war against the Giants and the Greek and Roman demigods had expanded much in their new alliance. They had form twenty new legions, each one holding 10,000 legionaries. George was actually the Commander of one of them, the 7th Legion, the Dust Hand. The Dust Hand had been put in charge of watching over New Rome while the other legions were guarding Camp Olympia a united Camp of both Romans and Greeks and where the other Legion Commanders reside along with heroes of the Giant War and Titan War.

Right now the Dust Hand were trying to push back a force of unknown invaders. It first began two hours ago when projectiles from the sky fell upon the town. Whenever they made impact they would explode too. Then these armor tanks came and began unloading armored warriors with red and orange colors. They wielded all sorts of weapons like swords, maces, hammers, axes, spears, and even automatic rifles. From what George could tell there were a total of at least 20,000 of them, while there were only 10,000 legionaries in the Dust Hand Legion. And the way the invaders fought was brutal, savage even.

A messenger suddenly ran up to him. "Sir the enemy is about to shatter the second defense wave! Orders?"

George cursed before saying. "Tell the 2nd wave to fall back! Prepare the cavalry, we'll stomp these warriors to death."

* * *

"Victory For Chaos! Glory For The Void!"

Keon smirked as his men shouted the legion's war cry. His smirk grew as he looked at his dual axes, blood dripping from their edges. That along with the bodies surrounding him made him feels so alive.

The plan was simple; the Sun Children had begun a long-range bombardment using Bomb Launchers to destroy much of the city's defenses. This allowed the War Bringers to launch an attack using the cover under the armor transport tanks to take them closer to the city. Once they were close enough the warriors began to slaughter the first wave of defenders. Now it was only a matter of time until they were in the very center of the city. That is when the true bloodbath could begin.

Right now Captain Aaron of the 7th Company approached him. "My Lord the enemy's 2nd Defense wave has fallen back and we are pursuing. But we see strange activity happening on the other end." The Captain reported.

Keon licked the blood on his axe as he looked straight ahead. From here could hear the sounds of hooves; meaning that the enemy was sending in their cavalry. With the closeness of the buildings, maneuvering around them would be impossible. Just how Keon liked it.

"Tell the men to bring out the pikes and prepare for a collision. Today is the day we soak the land in the enemy's blood!" Keon shouted.

The Legionaries of the War Bringers shouted in glee, brandishing their weapons. The pikes men advance quickly, their weapons lowered and ready for battle. Behind them their comrades followed, shouting out death threats and waving their weapons high. Some of them even fire their rifles, trying to kill the oncoming cavalry. But still the horsemen charged straight into the pikes. And when they did a few of them fell but the rest managed to break through and killed the nearest marines. But the War Bringers fought back, letting out battle cries as they did. Many of them managed to knock off the riders from their steeds and proceeded in butchering them. Blood sprayed everywhere, sending the War Bringers into blood frenzy making them more difficult to kill. Soon the cavalry was reduced to half their strength much to George's horror as he watched from the back with the other soldiers.

Five horsemen charged Keon, their weapons raised. Keon merely smiled and swung one of his axes. It knocked one of the riders off his horse and left a deep wound in his belly. Then he grabbed a second one and threw the demigod at a third rider, knocking them both out. Then Keon jumped in the air and managed to behead the fourth rider. After seeing his comrades fall, the fifth rider tried to escape but Keon threw one of his axes, striking the rider in the head, killing him instantly.

As the remains of the cavalry retreated, Keon cried, "Forward! Bring in the flamers! Leave nothing of this city standing! For Chad!"

His legion roared in response and began torching the buildings as they slowly advanced deeper and deeper into the city. George watched all this and cursed to himself. "Tell everyone to fall back! Escort the civilians to the camp! And send a message to Camp Olympia, they must know of this." He ordered an officer as he ushered his cohort back.

"Yes sir" the Officer said.

As the officer rode off, George turned towards the rest of his legion. "Everyone, fall back!"

* * *

"My Lord" Commander El of the Sun Children said to Javan over the noise of the artillery. "A messenger from the War Bringers report that the 12th Legion has pushed back the enemy out of the city and have begun the cleansing. Your orders?"

Javan looked at the town. Even now he could see smoke rising from it and many buildings were beginning to crumble. "Order the artillery to continue firing. But have them increase range towards the other side of the city in order to avoid hitting our own allies. Then have the infantry move in and secure any areas that we might have missed before. Also send a messenger to Halden, inform him that we've taken over New Rome and we shall await further orders."

"Yes my Lord." El said.

"What are we Commander?" Javan asked.

"Perfect my Lord"

* * *

Deep in the forest of Virginia, hidden from the mortals and monsters, was Camp Olympia. It was a combination of both Greek and Roman architecture made it's walls, buildings and fortress command center. At communication room a herald could be seen running out of it after receiving an Iris-message. He ran towards the HQ and after showing his identity to the guards, made his way through. Soon he arrived at the Council Room where the Senators of the Demigods met. They consisted of the veterans of the Titan War and Giant War: At the head was Percy Jackson, High Chancellor. Then there was Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase, the latter being the Chief Architect and Master Strategist. Next up Jason Grace, Commander of the 1st Legion along with Clarisse, Commander of the 5th Legion. Then there was Nico DI'Angelo, Frank Zhang, Commander of the 7th Legion, Hazel Levesque and Reyna, Field Marshal of the Legions.

The herald got to his knees. "Members of the Council I've received news that New Rome has been under attacked."

This earned some gasps from the council until Percy managed to calm them down. Then he asked, "Do we know who did it?"

The herald shook his head. "No sirs but we have received a descriptive detail of the enemy. They wore heavy knight armor and they acted like savages, craving for the legionary's blood. Their leader had spiky red armor and a spiked helm and wielded two axes. He was much taller then the normal human. We also got reports that they were backed up by another group of knights but wearing different color armor, led by another of the tall humans." And with that the Herald was excused. Once he was gone Nico spoke up. "So what should we do?"

Reyna replied first, "I think we should fortify Camp Jupiter and send at least two legions to liberate the city."

Percy nodded. "Agreed I propose that we send Arian Black's legion and Shazma's legion to retake New Rome and hopefully we'll learn more about this new enemy."

Just as the other Council members were about to agree another Herald came running in. "My Lords! The Warmonger legion is under attack during their return here. They request aid!"

* * *

"Hold them back legionaries! Push them back!" Ralph Son of Ares and Commander of the 17th Legion, the Warmongers, fought against this unknown enemy who wore Grey and Blue knight armor. They had just entered the forest towards the Camp when these warriors had attacked them. They were few in numbers, perhaps 400-500 but their tactics of hit and runs made it difficult for the legion of 10,000 to eliminate them quickly. Already 100 legionaries had already fallen to these swift foes.

His thoughts were cut off when one of the knights tried to take a swing at him. Ralph pulled out his sword and smacked him backwards. "Legionaries form up! Stick together, form a defensive circle."

"We are Many!" The Knights cried as they surged forwards, guns blazing. As the demigods fell back, the knights cut some who moved too slowly down quickly. But the spears held out kept them back as the demigods got together.

Then there was a loud war cry and coming down was the 1st Legion, Lightning's Fury, led by Jason Grace. They were all on horseback cut down what Knights they could reach. Instead of counterattacking, the Knights did a tactical retreat, falling back while shooting back at the reinforcements.

Jason rode up to Ralph. "Are you alright?" Jason asked.

Ralph nodded, wiping some sweat off of his head. "Yeah, thanks for the save back there. For a moment I thought they would take out even more of us."

Jason nodded before turning around. "We need to take the wounded back to camp and then fortify the place in case they come back. We've received reports that they've attacked New Rome as well as other outposts too."

Ralph's eyes widened at the news. "Just who are these guys?" He asked

"No idea but for now we are on the defensive." Jason replied as he rounded up the remaining legionaries and began leading them back to Camp Olympia.

* * *

Halden listened to the reports from his messenger. Beside him were Murray and Silvanus. Once the messenger the man bowed and left, leaving the three Masters to their thoughts. Then Halden spoke, "Things seem to be going to plan so far. We've taken the Roman's city, denying them the comfort of safety."

"And it seems like Magnus has already begun hitting Greek outposts. That will surely make transporting supplies difficult for them as well as for sending demigods to their camp." Silvanus said.

Murray nodded before saying. "I think we should try and take Camp Jupiter while their forces are still recovering from the attack. That way we can already be rid of some of their major forces in an instant."

Halden rubbed his chin. "We'll see. Any word from Magnus?"

Murray nodded. "Yes he reports that a company of Astral Wolves under the command of Amadeus have attacked the Hunters of Artemis."

* * *

"For the Hunt!"

As the Astral Wolves 5th Company yelled their war cry, they cut down even more of the female hunters. Amadeus took it in; the great and might Hunters of Artemis. 'Not even a challenge.' He thought to himself as he slashed another Hunter in the chest. "Forward my sons, show no mercy."

Artemis winced as he heard the savage's cry once more. Her girls were doing their best to hold back the enemy, but the warrior's armor made it difficult for the arrows to pierce their flesh. Though she had more luck in holding them back then her Hunters did, they still kept coming. Clearly they were at a loss with numbers.

"You!" A loud voice said towards her direction. Artemis turned around to see the leader of these warriors facing her, his sword in the air. "Face me Goddess of the Hunt! If you dare!"

Snarling, Artemis pulled out her hunting knives and charged. Amadeus raised his Great-sword and their weapons clashed. It was the duel of the century, the first clash between Master and an Olympian. Both had centuries of experience and were skilled at hunting and rough terrain, but it was clear that the Astral Wolves Master had the advantage in strength, while Artemis was more skilled in speed. However Amadeus managed to predict Artemis's movements with ease and soon the Goddess was force on the defensive. Suddenly Amadeus found an opening and took it. With one swing of his sword he knocked the Goddess off her feet and made her smack onto the ground where she blacked out. The last thing she heard were her Hunters crying out her name as they continued to fight the enemy.

When she came to, she realized she was moving. As her eyes open full she saw that her Hunters or what remained of them were carrying her on a stretcher. Out of the 200 Hunters that were with her when the battle started, only forty remained, and half of them were seriously wounded.

Felicia, her newest Lieutenant, walked alongside her and said, "Try to rest my lady. We are heading towards Camp Olympia. I've sent messengers to inform them of our approach. Please rest."

Artemis said nothing, except close her eyes and made a mental note to make sure that her fall Hunters were sent to Elysium and were now resting peacefully. But before she did she asked, "Were you able to find out who they were?"

Felicia shook her head. "No my lady but their leader left us a message. It was 'Chaos shall have his vengeance.'"

The Goddess's eyes widened at that name and silently prayed for strength in the face of this new crisis. For if this was the Chaos that all Olympians knew and feared, there would be much more bloodshed spilled.


	5. Fall of Camp Jupiter

**Read and Review**

Percy walked through the medical building looking for Artemis's room. When the Hunters had arrived, Percy had ordered that they all be taken to the medical building so their wounds could be treated. They were a little bit disgusted of having boys tend to their wounds, but with how bad their condition was they really didn't have a choice.

He finally got to the last room, the bigger one out of all of them. When he opened the door he saw Artemis lying on a bed, with several Apollo kids, including Will Solace head of the medical division, looking her over. When Solace saw Percy he told the others to leave so the two could discuss in private. Once they were gone Percy bowed his head. "I'm sorry for your loss my Lady." Percy said.

Artemis nodded her head sadly. "They are in Elysium now but right now we have more urgent matters. My Lieutenant managed to discover who the enemy serves." She said.

Percy nodded. "I had Annabeth called the other Olympians here for a meeting, along with the Council so that we'll be able to get to the bottom of this. When they come will let you know."

* * *

Chad was currently wearing black and gold robes as he walked through the Hall of Memories. In there he saw paintings and videos of past battles of the Legions against the Primordial Gods. Others of heroes long dead or still around to lead the legions with honor and glory. And there were even few with his dad and the Masters.

But it was the last one that got his attention. It was one of both his dad and mom, smiling at the camera. Dad was wearing a black jacket with black shirt and black jeans. He had long black hair and black eyes along with pale skin. His mom had her usual black hair in a ponytail, her blue eyes sparkling with joy. Her tan skin stood out of her dark clothing. And she had a bright smile on her face. In her arms was a baby, him. The picture brought great comfort to Chad, but also great sadness as well.

As he rubbed his finger against the picture he said to himself. 'I will make Olympus pay for what they have done Mother. For yours and for Dad's sake.'

"My Lord" A familiar voice said. Chad turned around to see Felix kneeling before him. Despite his legion's tactics were the best for the Crusade, Felix refused to leave Chad's side in repent for his failure to save Chad's mother. Chad didn't hold any grudge against him, in fact he saw Felix as one of his most trusted subordinates.

"Is it time Felix?" Chad asked.

Felix nodded. "Yes my Lord, the army is ready to move at your command."

Chad nodded and then followed Felix towards the armory. A few hours later Chad along with his Custodians, his personal guard regiment, and Felix's Honor Guard, headed out through the streets towards the hangars where the ships were. As they did civilians of the country cheered as they watched their Emperor march off to war. Women whispered at how handsome Felix and Chad looked while the men were shouting out encouragement to them. The kids were staring at their defenders in awe and kept trying to get their autographs.

One girl managed to break through the lines of guards and ran up to Chad. She then held out her hand that had a flower in it. "For you" She said sweetly.

Chad smiled and took the flower from her, tucking it inside his pocket. Then he lifted her up and handed back to her parents. As her mother took her she turned around and waved at Chad, with the Emperor returning the wave. After that Chad boarded his personal War Barge, the _Great Mother_ along with the rest of the Nova Fist fleet and headed towards America.

Once Chad got comfortable on the command chair, he looked at Felix and said, "Prepare to send a messenger pod to the Olympians. I feel like its necessary for them to know who is going to cause their destruction."

Felix bowed. "Yes my Lord." He replied

* * *

Back at Camp Olympia the Council of Senators and Olympians were soon gathered at the council room. So far they discussed the take over of New Rome and how two legions were being dispatched to retake it and reinforce the Dust Hand Legion held up at Camp Jupiter. But it was Artemis who told them the more grave news,

"I fear that our foe may be Chaos and his legions father." The goddess said to Zeus.

The other Goddesses all gasped. Ares let out a low whistle and Hephaestus dropped what he was working on and Apollo nearly fell out of his seat. Chrion stroke his beard and looked at Zeus. "This is grave news indeed Lord Zeus." The old Centaur said.

Zeus nodded though Percy could've sworn he saw some kind of look in his eye, like he knew this might happen, but said nothing. Instead he said, "It is indeed. We must ready our forces and prepare more weaponry for our soldiers."

Not liking of being out of the loop, Annabeth asked, "Excuse me my Lord but I don't understand. What do you mean by the Legions of Chaos?"

Athena sighed as she explained. "As you know the universe and this world were created by the first being known as Chaos. He was the one who created the first deities of this world, the Primordial Gods, long before we, the Olympians ever came into existence. But those beings betrayed Chaos and try to overthrow him with their own armies of monsters and demons. So Chaos created twenty legions to counteract them. Twenty immortal warriors called Masters whose abilities were equal to our own led all twenty legions. At some unknown time they defeated the Primordial Gods and scattered their armies across the globe. Today they still-hunt the remnants of demons. The Olympians and the Masters have lived in harmony, never interfering with the other. We would not dare declare their more trained soldiers would defeat our own forces if war was declared, which seems that it has been."

"But what would cause them to attack us now?" Nico asked Zeus. The God said nothing, but Percy had his suspicions. Suddenly there was a loud crash outside, causing everyone to get to their feet and pull out their weapons. They all ran outside and they, along with the rest of the demigods and satyrs, saw a black sphere in the middle of a crater that had formed on the ground. Then it began to open up and a hologram appeared. It showed a man, in his teens, wearing black and gold armor. "Greetings Olympians" The message said. "I am Chad Fade, first son of Chaos and Emperor of his domain. I suppose you are all wondering why I've sent my forces to attack yours?" He paused for affect. "Simple: Revenge. For what you took away from me Zeus, eleven years ago."

Everyone turned to look at Zeus, trying to find some answers. But the King of the Gods said nothing merely glared at the hologram. "You can try and stop us. But I assure you: I will bring Olympus crumbling down and install a new order to the world. Good day."

And with that the pod disintegrated into ash. Thalia turned around to face her father. "Dad what did he mean by that?"

Not wanting to talk about that subject, Zeus said, "We have no time for that. First we must check in on the two legions sent to retake New Rome."

* * *

Arian Black, son of Hermes, sat on his horse as he looked out towards New Rome…or what remained of it. Even from atop of the Mountain View, he could see the wreckage of the buildings that were once called home. Smoke rose from the city and into the sky and the cries of victorious warriors. Then he turned around and looked at his and Shazma's troops. The Cavalry were all mounted up along with the charioteers who were busy mounting the machine guns. Behind them was the infantry arming up and preparing for the oncoming battle. And behind them was the artillery; catapult cannons that fire exploding balls.

Then Shazma, Daughter of Apollo rode up beside him. "Ready?" She asked. It was decided that Arian would be in charge of the attack while Shazma led the medical units at the flanks. Arian nodded and turned towards the troops. "Avenging Angels!" Arian shouted to his own legion then shouted to Shazma's "Phoenix Legion!" Turning around he pointed his swords towards the direction of New Rome. "For Olympus! Charge! Cavalry Forward!"

* * *

The Sun Children heard the war cries before seeing the enemy Cavalry. Javan was already at the borders of the city, stepping over the broken form of Terminus. He had agreed to hold the flank while Keon's forces besieged the Camp. Have all companies assembled here at once and ordered long-range fire squads to prepare to launch spear rockets at my command." Javan said.

"Yes my Lord" El said as he hurried off to tell the Captains to repeat the command to their subordinates. Javan pulled out his scimitar and ran his fingers over the blade, making sure it was still smooth.

Soon the troops had arrived and already gotten into formation. The Heavy Fighters, armed with Energy Shields and hammers were at the front while rocket-spear launchers were at the back. Javan stood at the forward command center ready to give the order. Before he gave the order he looked up into the sky and saw falling rocks descend upon them. 'They wish to distract us with their artillery so their cavalry can strike us.' Javan thought to himself. "Marines prepare yourselves for bombardment. Launchers take aim and fire at my command. What are we?"

"We are Perfection!" The marines of the Sun Children legion cried in unity as they readied their weapons. When the Demigod Cavalry came into range Javan shouted, "Fire!"

All the rockets were fired from their holders straight towards the oncoming enemy. The captain of the forward position of the Demigod's forces saw this and order. "Evasive Maneuvers!" Just as the rockets killed several riders upon impact, blowing them away. The rest began using every skill they had to dodge the attacks, though now and then a few would get his by the rockets. The Charioteers tried to remain in position but it was difficult. If they broke formation then they wouldn't be able to strike the enemy as effectively.

"Heavies! Prepare for impact!" Javan shouted to the forward troops. They all let out grunts and raised their shields. Time seem to slow down as the cavalry got closer and closer. Even the bombs falling from the sky seemed to have been slowed as the marines were clearly ignoring them. Then as the first horseman of the force collided with the closest Heavy, time sped up again. Riders would either be knocked off their horses or Heavies would be struck down to the ground. The riders who managed to get through continued to strike any marine that they saw, slashing them with their swords or impaling them with their spears. Several marines used their swords to cut off the legs of the horses while those with rifles shot the riders off their steeds. When the Charioteers came in, Marines had to jump out of the way only to be struck by the bullets of the machine guns. But the Sun Children legion countered by destroying the chariot's wheels or killing the legionary steering it.

Javan remained where he was at the forward command post, inspiring his men to hold their positions, which they did. His intimidating presence made it difficult for the cavalry to push further into the city and soon they were being pushed back. Even the bombardment had little effect on the legion of the Sun Children.

* * *

Arian watched all this and then turned towards Shazma. "Have your legion infantry go around and link up with those at Camp Jupiter. I'll take my forces and reinforce the cavalry."

Shazma nodded and turned around to round up her legion. And just as Arian was about to give out the command one of the catapults exploded. "What was that?" Arian asked.

"Sir look!" A legionary shouted pointing at a direction. Arian followed his finger and his eyes widened. Coming from the left side of the city were nine odd looking tanks, the same color as the enemy's armor. Behind them were hovering jeeps with long-range cannons and mounted machine guns, each one had two people on it; a driver and a shooter.

"Damn it!" Arian cried as he turned to face Ted, Captain of the 2nd Cohort. "Tell Shazma to regroup her legion with mine. We'll all charge the city and try to push through the enemy. Hurry before those tanks and jeeps cut us off." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" Ted replied and galloped off. Arian turned to the rest of the legion. "Get in formation now! We're going to advance soon. Do not falter or you're dead."

In just a few minutes their infantry had linked up but by then, most of the cavalry was dead. Arian cursed as he swung his sword at a marine, cutting him down. The rest of his men tried to gang up on the others but the marine's armor made it hard for them to deliver killing blows. The marines however were having no trouble in beating down the demigods. They used the butt of their rifles, weapons or fists to push back the demigods.

Suddenly several loud cries caught Arian's attention just as he pulled his sword out of a marine. A couple of feet away was Javan, swinging his scimitar and cutting down several demigods at once. His eye showed no compassion towards his foes and the way he fought was as if he was dancing the dance of death. Arian got off his horse and brought his sword and shield up, challenging the Master. Javan saw the Commander and raised his sword in acceptance. The two charged one another and clashed, the result being Arian's sword breaking due to the force of Javan's sword. Javan swung again but Arian managed to bring his shield up to protect himself. Then he made a grab for a mace lying on the ground and struck Javan in the leg. The attack seemed to have done little then just to annoy the Master.

Explosions suddenly caught everyone's attention. Smoke could be seen rising from Camp Jupiter followed by loud cries of death. Javan smirked. "It seems like Keon has managed to break down the gates of your precious camp. Soon his War Bringers shall cut anyone in there who does not flee down." Then he raised his scimitar. "However your forces shall fall to mine, if it hasn't already."

Arian cursed and looked around. True enough many of his legionaries were either dead, fighting desperately or were fleeing. There was no way they could get to Camp Jupiter in time to help and from the corner of his eyes, Arian could see those tanks and Jeeps heading towards the catapults, blowing them up and mowing down their crews.

Roaring Arian swung his mace at Javan, which the Master dodged easily. But this gave the Son of Hermes time to shout. "Retreat! Everyone fall back!" He yelled as he reorganized a group of archers to fire at the oncoming enemy.

Javan smirked and raised his scimitar. "Men push them back! Wipe them out!"

His marines yelled in response and opened fire. At first many legionaries were killed but the rest raised their shields to block the oncoming bullets. Many horsemen helped their friends get onto their steeds and headed out of the city. Charioteers helped gather up as many of the wounded as they could before heading out.

"Arian!" Shazma shouted as she rode up to him. Arian nodded and got onto the horse and then both Commanders rode off with their remaining forces. The Sun Children marines cheered in victory as their enemies were driven off. "My Lord shall we pursue them?" El asked.

Javan shook his head. "No Commander that will not be necessary. They know they have loss. Spread the word to the troops: Chad's vengeance has begun!"

* * *

Two hours later the siege on Camp Jupiter was over. Out of the 10,000 legionaries in the Dust Hand, Avenging Angels and Phoenix Legion, the losses were 19,000 combined. The War Bringers loss 300 marines while the Sun Children only loss 250. This also marked the fall of the Roman Camp, thus denying sanctuary for a majority of Demigods and leaving Camp Half-Blood as the only camp still under the control of the Olympians.

The Camp also allowed Chad's troops to have a forward base of operations where they could transport troops, vehicles and supplies too. Indeed the end of Olympus seemed to be in sight for the Masters were determine to reclaim the world for Chaos and for Chad.

**Well what do you think of the battle? Review**


	6. Nova Fists

**Review. Credit for the city goes to Aranscop whose angels in Pandomonium were made by me.**

Arya Tso, it literally means the lake of the Arya...nestled high in the himalayas in India and near Tibet is a lake beside which is a town that to anyone else looks like a normal village town however this town is blessed by the Roman God of Thunder and Lightning called Summanus. Summanus had a demigod son who looking for the blue eyed people of the north who had come to settle in the east and one day after a great journey he found them living near a lake on the top of the mountain range. Tired, he decided to rest in the lake thinking its waters would be war, but unfortunately it was freezing cold and he's have drowned to death had one of the village girls not saved him. Happy at the act of the village girl, Summanus gifted the children of the village with the rare ability to fight with lightning and use it as a tool and since then the village people have remained to themselves to create the best warrior men and women who fight with the ability of lightning and electricity. As such it was the main recruitment area for the Black Thunder legion, which is always under the command of a child of Summanus, the current being Dylan Oar.

It was also Chad's next place to conquer. He, Magnus and Halden spoke and it was agreed that the Nova Fist Legion would be the one to launch this campaign. His legion's style of siege warfare would be able to match the rough terrain of the Himalaya Mountains.

"Get down to the lower levels! Hurry!" A legionary shouted. People screamed in terror as artillery shell continued to strike the city, flying over the defense walls. The Nova Fist legion had begun its attack only two hours ago and had done serious damage to the city. But the Black Thunder legion had been prepared and was currently setting up defenses while turrets and javelin throwers kept the enemy infantry from advancing. But it did little good against the Fist's armor, for it was made out of Voidesian, the finest metal in existence. Their Hunter-class tanks continued to bombard the city as siege towers pushed by machinery continued heading towards the city walls.

* * *

From the backward command post Felix watched everything while shouting out orders. "Captain Seth, have your Company put pressure on the northern right side of the wall. They seem to be weakening."

"Yes my lord" The Captain of the 1st Company said.

"Captain Peter and Owen. Have your Company's Jumpers prepare for an assault on the wall defenders. That should give the siege towers enough time to reach the wall without to much hassle."

"Understood my Lord." The two Captains said.

Felix stared at the artillery raining down from the walls, striking his warriors. "I want all Typhoon Tanks to open fire on that artillery, try and keep them down. Have Hunter Tanks fire at the wall defenders; keep them from attacking our infantry. Send in Decimator squads to the front gate, we'll ram our way through soon." Felix ordered to his captains."

Decimator marines were the elites of each Legion. They wore advance, large armor that allowed them to fight in the most extreme circumstances. Jumpers were marines with jump packs, making them good as shock troopers during battle. Their landing impacts stunned enemies long enough for the marine to kill them.

The legion fired artillery after artillery, creating large holes in the mighty wall of the city. But the defenders remained firm, firing from their high cover onto the growing groups of marines down below. Dylan Oar continued to shout out orders to his warriors, all the while encouraging them to hold their position. He had seen many battles in his life; being at the age of twenty-nine, he knew how to deal with any type of invaders. But he was no fool, knowing that the enemy's more advance war machines would be able to breach their defenses soon, which is why he sent word to Camp Olympia for aid.

"Sir look!" A soldier cried. Dylan ran towards the edge of the wall and from his position he could see multiple specks in the sky. As they got closer he realized that they were actually marines flying in the air. "Everyone be ready!" He shouted just as the first several Jumpers landed on the wall. The Jumpers too advantage of the momentary shock to mow down the first batch of defenders. Swords soon clashed against one another and bodies on both sides fell, with the defender's outnumbering the attackers.

One Nova Fist charged Dylan, who in return pulled out his dual swords. The marine swung his sword but Dylan dodged it and lunged one of his blades into the marine's chest, right where his heart was. But instead of falling the Marine nearly smacked Dylan down and prepared to crush him with his boot. However Dylan was able to roll to the right and got back up and continued his dual with the marine. The marine swung his sword again but missed. Dylan used this and slashed the marine's throat, causing him to choke up blood. But instead of falling the marine began to get back up, much to the shock of Dylan. Finally it was ended when the marine's head was slashed from his body from behind. Dylan looked up to see the Captain of the 5th Cohort of the legion, Fred Ivan.

Painting Dylan got back up. "Thanks" He said. Fred just nodded his head as he turned to look at the siege towers closing in on them. "There's no way we can bring those towers down at this range. And these air troopers are proving to be an annoyance." Fred said. "If this keeps up we won't be able to hold the gate, let alone the walls."

"These guy aren't normal." Dylan said as he spitted out some blood. A legionary of the 5th Cohort ran up to them, a scared expression on his face. "Sirs some of the siege towers have breached the wall. The enemy infantry is currently engaging the defenders."

Dylan cursed as he unsheathed his sword. "Have any available artillery shoot down the enemy's. That should buy us some time. Also have the bombers ready too." Then he turned towards Fred. "Take your Cohort and strengthen the areas being attacked by the siege troopers."

Both men saluted and headed off.

* * *

Back at Camp Olympia Annabeth was in the communication room listening to reports from the demigod cities around the world. A few of them were being attacked by armored warriors led by large humans with great power while the other cities seemed to be fine but still Percy had ordered that they prepare defenses for the worse. Commanders were asking what was happening with the Gods but Annabeth didn't answer. Because she didn't know as well, which annoyed her greatly.

After seeing that message Zeus headed back to Olympus, followed by the other Gods. Only Lady Hestia remained behind, in order to help bring some comfort to the demigods, which they were grateful for. But when the gods had returned to Olympus they shut off all communications to the demigods, probably some big discussion got their attention.

"Any word from Arya Tso?" Annabeth asked one of the communication men.

The man turned around and replied. "Yes Lady Annabeth. They've sent word that they're under siege and they need a place to send their people to safety."

Annabeth cursed. "Is there any legion that we can send to back them up?" She asked.

The man shook his head. "No my lady. All of our legions near there are dealing with monster situations or are too far away to help. These bastards are really putting up a good job of keeping our forces separate from each other." The man replied with a disturbed look on his face.

Annabeth slammed a fist on the table that showed a map of the world and the current engaged areas. "Just who are these people?" She muttered.

* * *

Felix listened to the reports from his officer. Many of the siege towers had made it to the wall and were currently pushing through the defenders, trying to open the main gate. Fortunately Felix had a back up plan, which included their most powerful battle ram, the Iron Fist. But still he knew better then to be overconfident and be ready for the unusual. "Have AA guns on standby to fire." Felix said to his officers.

Confused by the order, Captain Isyan of the 5th Company frown. "But my lord, their cannons will have a lack of range at this distance."

Felix looked down at the man, since he was taller. "Do it anyway. I have a strange feeling right now."

Isyan knew better then to doubt his lord so he turned towards his lieutenant and ordered. "Prepare the AA guns!"

* * *

Back on the field of battle the marines were starting to push through the infantry on the ground. When the siege towers passed the trenches then it was easy for the infantry to attack the defenders inside the trenches. And with the heavy armored Decimators in the field, they were falling much faster then they were before. Also with the gate closed the demigod infantry was unable to fall back.

One of the legionaries saw this and shouted at Dylan. "Sir our forces are being slaughtered down below." He cried.

Dylan ignored this. He knew this would happen ever since he had them set up those trenches. The only way to get his men out of that mess was to open the gate. He knew what that would mean if the enemy reach the gate.

Suddenly there was a whirring noise coming from above. Dylan looked up and saw the bombers flying overhead. When they were directly on top of the marines they dropped their bombs, filled with Greek fire. The bombs struck the enemy lines hard, causing disorder among the marines as they tried to get to cover. But the legion was well disciplined and determined warriors. They did not break under such an attack; instead they doubled their efforts and charged forward, shouting, "Glory to he in the Void!"

Isyan looked through the binoculars before looking at his Lord. "Its as you say Master Felix. Shall we fire?"

Felix nodded. Soon the hidden AA guns fired from where they stood, their shells flying into the air. Before the Bombers could react already half of them were blown out of the sky. The artillery continued firing at the bombers, not giving them a moment to repel the attack. Before long almost all the bombers were destroyed. The Master then raised his hand as an object began to come up from behind him. It was a giant battle ram, the Iron Fist. When Felix swung his arm forward the mighty ram was launched into the air, heading straight for the gate. Before anyone could react the impact caused a massive explosion taking parts of the wall near the door with it as well.

The defenders stared at the massive hole, unable to believe what just happened. Unfortunately the attackers weren't giving them time. "Decimators! Charge forward! Medium Infantry follow from behind! Flyers bombard all defense sentries and vehicles bring down those walls! For Chaos!" Felix shouted.

The Nova Fist marines all cheered and surged forward, easily dispatching the defenders in the trenches. The defenders inside the city braced for impact, but the Decimator's armor proved too strong for them to handle and their weapons to furious. With a single swing of their battle hammers, the defenders were tossed to the side.

Dylan dodged a swing from a marine's sword and then stabbed him in the ribs and then in the chest. As the Marine fell Dylan took this chance to shout out, "Everyone! Retreat! Get out of the city!" He knew that the city was lost; with these numbers against them along with firepower they didn't stand a chance against these invaders.

"Look! Up there!" A legionary cried. Dylan looked towards where he was pointing and saw a carrier ship heading towards them. When it was just a few inches away from the wall it opened its door. Stepping out was none other than Felix Dain. In one hand was his gauntlet and in the other his sword. He looked down at Dylan with unimpressed eyes. Felix raised his sword and said, "You are the commander of this force correct?" When Dylan didn't respond Felix merely continued. "Then you shall perish by my sword."

With that he charged sword raised high and prepared to strike Dylan. But Dylan charged up his sword with electricity and brought it up to counter. However the difference in strength was obvious between the two as Felix continued to slash at Dylan who was doing all he could to stand. Finally Felix seemed to grow tired of the dual and delivered a powerful punch into Dylan's chest with his gauntlet, causing the young man to cough up blood. Then Felix slashed Dylan over the chest, causing a large amount of blood to fly everywhere.

As Dylan was lie dying, Felix raised his sword to bring forth the final blow. But before he could do so the sound of a horse caught his attention. He turned around and saw Fred running towards them on a horse. Avoiding Felix, Fred grabbed Dylan's hand and pulled him onto the horse. Then Fred steered the horse towards the other side of the city. Several Marines took aim with their crossbows but stopped when Felix raised his hand. "There is no need to shed anymore bloodshed now. We have taken the city and soon we'll have them boxed in. Tend to the wounded for now." Felix said.


	7. Author Note

**I am deleting this story and doing an entirely new one so please don't be mad and trust me the newer version will be as good as the old one.**

**Wacko12**

**WRITE WACKO!**


End file.
